Next Contestant
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: In which Austin has had enough of guys coming on to his girlfriend, and decides to get involved. Inspired by the Nickelback song of the same name. (One Shot!) {Contains some smut.}


**Inspired by the Nickelback song of the same name. Give it a little listen while reading this, just a suggestion. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Come on let's just get out of here."

"Austin, I'm working." Ally sighed picking up some empty glasses.

"Just come home, you know I'll make it worth your while." He smirked.

"If you are that desperate then go home and jerk off till I get back."

"Ally! I just don't like you being here. Everyone keeps staring, I hate what you're wearing, everyone here keeps staring at you!"

"So you don't like my outfit?" She asked, actually looking a little hurt.

"No I do, I love it.. but I don't like the effect it's having on other people."

"Look, you're just going to have to deal with it. I'm sorry but we need the money."

"Just quit, please. I'll support us." Austin pleaded.

"You don't even have a job." She sighed and made her way through the crowd back to the bar, he quickly followed her. "I'll find one, I promise."

"Well until then I will keep this job, okay?"

"Fine." He sighed.

"Look just sit down and have a drink, it will be fine." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "My shift is over in an hour, think you can last till then?"

"I suppose." He smiled up at her.

An entire hour. He had seen four guys come on to her in five minutes, never mind an hour. He and Ally had been together for five years. It had taken him till senior year to confess that he was head over heels for her and when he finally did she still took some winning over. Now at the grand old age of 23 he could happily say she was still his. Things hadn't always been the best for them. They both got into college but Austin lost interest fast and dropped out. Ally completed her years, but at the end of it had no luck in finding a job in her chosen career path. Austin had lost his job a few months ago. He wasn't proud of it, and no matter how hard he begged his boss to let him stay he soon gave up. Job searching was never really Austin's thing. He would look every now and again online, but found he was too lazy to even look at the second page. Ally took it upon herself to find some part time work just to keep them on their feet. When she said part time he assumed she would apply to some cafe or restaurant, not a bar. Austin despised her job. Every Friday night she was called in for a shift, and every Friday he felt compelled to pay her a visit. He knew he was probably annoying her, but he had to make sure no one was out of line. Ally was too nice to give anyone into trouble. The amount of times he had seen some drunk douche grab her ass, and her only response was "it's okay" was one too many. It was almost as if every time she batted an eyelash someone grabbed her ass.

* * *

She went off and got on with her job, while he watched her. It was amazing how many guys who were with their girlfriends stared at Ally. You think they would try and be subtle, but none of them were. His eyes were drawn to some guys talking to the DJ and pointing at her quite clearly. He shook his head, if he got mad then she'd get upset. "Keep it cool Austin." He said to himself. She smiled at him as she put some empty glasses on the bar, taking a seat herself, only to be approached by two men who look way too drunk to walk properly. Austin clutched his glass. One of them seemed to hand her some sort of drink. It was like they thought with every drink they buy her they'd get inside her. It made Austin sick. He'd been in this position before and she'd always managed to get out of it without any harm been done, so he was trusting her. He had pretty good self control, or so he thought until he saw one of them put his hand straight on her leg. It was at this point Austin lost it. This time, somebody's getting hurt.

He jumped up pushing his way through the crowd until he reached his girlfriend.

"Come on baby, just come back home with me." The man smirked. "Or you could take me to the staff room, I don't mind."

"I don't think so." Ally smiled.

"Hey!" Austin grabbed the man spinning him around.

"Dude." The man laughed. "You want some of her too?"

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend." Austin asked.

"What?" The man said, looking confused.

"I said, is that your fucking hand on my girlfriend?!" Austin shouted a little louder than he had anticipated drawing the attention of almost everyone in the bar. "Well?"

"She's your girlfriend?" The man looked between the couple. "Your lucky dude, I'd fuck her in a heartbeat."

"What was that?" Austin asked, taunting the man. Ally wasn't exactly sure what was coming next, but she had a good idea. "I'd fuck her in a heartbeat." The man said louder.

"Yeah?" Austin asked smiling. "You want to fuck my girlfriend?"

"I'd do more than that to her." The man winked at Ally.

"You do that again and I'll watch you leave here limping." Austin clenched his fist. The man laughed, almost too confidently. Perhaps he didn't think Austin was serious because he turned to face Ally, putting his grotty hands all over her.

"That's it." Austin grabbed the man by his collar and pushed him up against the bar.

"Hey hey hey!" The man stuttered as he was thrown into the bar, breaking glasses on the way. Ally rolled her eyes, that was definitely coming out of her wages. "You disgust me." Austin said letting him go. That would have been the end of it. Austin would have left, keeping his dignity and his girl. All the man had to do was stay still and leave it at that, but before Austin could even look at Ally he had a fist square in his face. Broken nose, maybe. That would have to get checked out later. Ally watched as her boyfriend grabbed the man, taking him to the floor. Punch after punch was thrown between the two men. "Austin!" Ally tried to intervene but was knocked away by the other man. She was genuinely concerned about the safety of her boyfriend. There was no telling who was, quote on quote winning. Ally sighed to herself calling to her workmate to help break them up. Both the men were pulled off each other, shouting and cursing at each other.

"Get him out of here Ally." Her boss said sternly. He would probably cut her wages for that. She could even lose her job, but for some reason she didn't care.

* * *

She grabbed Austin's hand and led him outside. He was clutching his face, mumbling some swear words to himself.

"What the hell were you thinking? He could have had a knife or anything!"

"I had to do something Ally!" He wiped the trickle of blood that was coming from his nose with his hand, only making it look worse. "I'm sick of everyone coming on to you, and you being too nice to tell them to fuck off!"

"I could have handled it." Ally sighed. "Look at the mess you got yourself into." She moved his hand away from his face so she could see the full extent of the damage. "You need to go to accident and emergency."

"I'm fine." He shook his head.

"Austin please. You need to get it checked out, that guy threw in some heavy punches. Something could be wrong."

"Fine, if it will get you off my back."

* * *

"Alright Mr Moon, your nose isn't broken thankfully. You're just going to have some nasty bruising and cuts, but nothing life threatening. Should be gone in a few days."

"Happy?" Austin asked standing up.

"Very." Ally joined him. "Thank you Doctor." Ally smiled.

"Anytime. I would suggest staying out of street fights in future, you had a lucky escape this time. Put some ice on it when you get home."

"Right." Austin walked out the room.

"Sorry about him, he's not in the greatest moods." Ally sighed.

"I can tell. Safe journey home." The doctor smiled.

* * *

"Alright, whats up with you?" Ally sat on the couch beside Austin handing him the bag of ice.

"What do you think?" He said grabbing the ice off her.

"No one asked you to get involved."

"Do you really think I was just gonna stand there while some dirtbag put his hands all over you? It makes me physically sick to see people do that to you. I'm your boyfriend, I care about you."

"And I care about you too.." She took the ice back off him and held it up to his face. He winced a little at the contact. "Sorry." She said.

"No, I'm sorry." He sighed. "I just lost it.. I hope it doesn't cost you the job."

"It'll be fine."

"It's not fine." He looked at her. "I promised you everything, and now look what we got. A tiny apartment, next to no money. We don't even have a car. Things were supposed to be different. I wanted to give you a good life." He looked down.

"Austin none of that matters, because we have each other. And that's all I wanted."

"You're just saying that."

"Do you really think if it wasn't true I'd still be here?" She asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I want to give you the world, and I can't."

"You already do give me the world Austin, because you are my world… look I know when guys come on to me and don't respond the way you want me to, but I'm just trying to make some money. Believe it or not I hate it when someone else touches me, because I only want you to do that. I wish I could tell them where to go, but that job is the only thing that's keeping us going right now… it's just something we have to deal with. It's not like I would ever cheat on you, because you know I never would."

"I know, I know." He took her hand. "First thing tomorrow I promise I'll find a job. It's time I bucked up my ideas."

"I'm glad." She leaned in a kissed him. "I certainly wouldn't let anyone else ever do that." She smirked. "Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow and threw the ice off to the side. "I bet that guy back at the bar would love to be doing this to you just now." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They began making out as he blindly tried to find his way to the bedroom. It was messy and full of lust. He would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt when their nose's came in contact, or her cheek brushed off his. He was doing his best to keep in to himself, but finally let out a groan. She pulled away instantly. "I'm sorry.. I forgot."

"It's cool." He smiled at her as she leaned in and lightly kissed his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." He looked straight into her eyes for a few seconds. "Alright, enough of this lovey dovey stuff." He kicked the bedroom door open and threw her on the bed. "I've been waiting to get that stupid fuckin' dress off you all night."

"Austin, don't you dare." Ally was too late, because he literally grabbed the dress, taking no time to unzip it, causing it to rip down the back. "Austin!"

"Sorry." He smirked kissing her neck.

"You better buy me a new one."

"I'll try my best."

"You are lucky I'm too turned on to get mad at you right now."

"Well I can definitely help with that." He pulled the dress right off her, throwing it over his shoulder. "You think that guy back at the bar is thinking about you?"

"Do we have to talk about him right now?" She groaned.

"I bet he is." Austin said as he unclasped her bra, letting it fall off. "He's probably at home now imagining you there."

"Austin." Ally moaned as she slipped his hand in her underwear.

"You're wet." He smiled to himself.

"For that guy back at the bar." She smirked.

"Yeah right, he wishes."

"Oh I don't know there was something about him that just turned me on."

"He wasn't even your type."

"Then what's my type?"

"Me." Austin smiled.

"Because I find guys who haven't showered in days and have greasy hair really attractive."

"You love it." He got to work taking one of her nipples into his mouth and biting on it lightly. They were late bloomers when it came to sex. Despite being together they only really got down to to it on Austin's 21st. Ally had made him wait a long time, and finally gave in. In light of this Austin knew exactly how to drive Ally crazy. "Would you let that guy do this to you?"

"Seriously Austin?"

"I'll take that as a no." He sat up and pulled his own shirt off. "Ow, ow, ow." He chanted trying to get it over his head. "Mother fucker."

"You should probably take some painkillers." She suggested.

"They can wait." He said unbuckling his belt. She made quick work of getting rid of her own underwear and patiently waited for him to kick his own jeans off. "How did I get so lucky?" He asked admiring her. She couldn't think of a sly answer to come back with, so she just opted for shrugging.

He threw himself on to the bed positioning himself right between her legs. She could feel his breath on her thigh, and he was moving way too slow for her. Finally his thumb came into contact with her clit, but he continued to tease her. "Austin." She whined.

"Yes baby?" He asked looking up at her.

"Do something, please!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Austin please." She sighed. It was humiliating when he done this.

"All you gotta do is ask."

"Finger me." She groaned. She hated saying things like that out loud.

"Finger me…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Please. Finger me please."

"Better." He smirked and done as she asked. It was always like this in bed with him. No matter how or what they were doing he always found the need to ask her what she wanted. She would never get used to saying those things out loud. He curled his finger within her, making her squirm a little. He laughed and brought his tongue to her clit. "Oh my god.." She rolled her head back burying in into the pillow. She could feel her climax building as his fingers worked faster. "I'll never get bored of hearing you moan." He informed her. Her hands found their way to his hair, grabbing it. She pulled it, maybe a little too hard, but it was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling on his face. "Austin, I'm so close." She could feel him smile just before he pulled away. She gave a complaining groan at the loss of contact only to be satisfied again, this time with his cock entering her. She gasped as he had given her absolutely no warning or time to adjust.

He buried his face into her neck as he pounded into her. Maybe he was being a little rough, but he wanted more than anything to get off. "Don't stop."

"I didn't plan on it." He panted. He lifted his head and looked right into her eyes, smiling at her. She could see through his black eye that he genuinely loved her. This was perhaps their most intimate session since their first time. The events of tonight, although they were the greatest, proved that he loved her more than anything. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his climax building. "Oh man." He moaned, bringing his hand between them to rub her clit furiously. She came first, closely followed by him. He rode out his orgasm for as long as he could before finally pulling out of her and rolling on to the other side of the bed. "Wow." He laughed.

"Thank you." She smiled turning to face him.

"For what?"

"For being my hero."

"Always." He gave her a quick kiss and jumped up. "I'm going for a shower. Join me?" He winked. "Don't push your luck." She laughed throwing a pillow at him.

"I never do."


End file.
